


Исповедь Акаши Сейджуро

by Alexandra_Pest



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Pest/pseuds/Alexandra_Pest
Summary: Три года он был их безоговорочным капитаном, но никто не знал цену за это. Так что случиться, если появиться "истинный" капитан "Поколения Чудес"?





	Исповедь Акаши Сейджуро

Акаши никогда не был силён в баскетболе. И он прекрасно понимал и осознавал это. Он играл, просто потому что любил это, ему нравилось это чувство мяча под своими пальцами, скрип кроссовок и прочие банальности, которые любил и любой другой игрок. Но так было до того. Когда его мать умерла, жизнь поделилась для него на «чёрное и белое». Шефство над его увлечениями взял отец. Он не ограничивал его свободу действий и выбора, но, сам того не осознавая, научил своего сына любви к победе в самом худшем её проявлении — детском капризе, амбициям. Прежние чувства забылись, малиновые, как спелая ягода, глаза померкли, а разум заботился лишь о том, как быть лучше других…

С такими настроениями он попал в баскетбольный клуб средней школы Тейко, клуб победителей. И встретил их — «Поколение Чудес». Группу гениев, в чьих сердцах была искренняя любовь к выбранному виду спорта, хотя многие её и скрывали. Но их было всего лишь четверо. У них не было капитана. Почему? Сейджуро не волновало это, он увидел свой шанс и начал двигаться к своей цели.

У него не было невероятного таланта как у Кисе или физических возможностей Мурасакибары или Аомине, но он сполна восполнил этот пробел своим умом. Большего ему и не надо было. Акаши мог детальнейшим образом анализировать игру, действия противника, даже предугадывать их. Иронично, что такой, как он смог стать капитаном этой шайки гениев.

Однако «Поколение Чудес» смогли изменить его. Играя рядом с ними, он снова смог забыть обо всём на свете, нырнуть в игру с головой и сказать: «Я тону в нём, баскетбол — это часть меня самого, и я никогда не предам его». Но Сейджуро нарушил эту клятву. Снова стал прежним расчётливым подонком без туза в рукаве на чужой территории, стоило лишь увидеть его.

В последнее время Аомине стал часто задерживаться после тренировок, играя в третьем зале. Сначала Акаши не придавал этому значения, но ситуация затянулась. Безусловно, Дайки был маньяком, когда дело касалось баскетбола. Его зависимость можно было сравнить с наркоманией, но и переутомлять себя этот нахал не позволял. Сейджуро до скрежета зубов бесило это неповиновение, но он осознавал, что никогда бы не смог взять полный контроль над этой четверкой гениев, а потому шёл им на уступки. Так или иначе, но меру знать нужно было во всем. Поэтому Акаши и решил заглянуть в тот самый зал и сделать Аомине выговор. Но не смог.

В просторном светлом зале оказался парнишка. Да, такой простой, непримечательный, с хаотично забранными голубыми волосами. Он не мог сделать даже простой данк, хотя и набирал нужную высоту. Но Акаши увидел кое-что ещё в нем — безграничный потенциал, зарытый где-то очень глубоко. При взгляде на этого мальчишку вспоминались разные истории каждого из «Поколения Чудес». Кто-то начал играть в уличной коробке, кто-то от скуки, но всех их объединяло кое-что общее. Они рассказывали однажды, что изначально очень долго искали себя. Каждый из них пытался играть так, как их учили стандарты, но в итоге всё выходило из рук вон плохо. В такие моменты они уже думали бросать баскетбол, но всё же пытались снова, но так, как было удобно лишь им одним. Из этого появлялись их техники, а вслед за этим - невероятный скачок вверх. И вот, они уже легендарные игроки.

И именно такую же историю Сейджуро сейчас увидел в этом парнишке. А стоило только ему заглянуть в эти глубокие, решительные небесно-голубые глаза, как он сразу понял — это и есть тот, чье место он занял. Капитан «Поколения Чудес».  
Акаши испугался. Он не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то сместил его. Он должен был выиграть и этот бой за место под солнцем. Но оставался вопрос: как? Если у этого парнишки действительно все задатки лидера, то в голой борьбе ему не победить. Нужно было устранить сам корень. Сломать его, чтобы никто не смог найти былой потенциал в нем.

И Сейджуро нашёл выход. Как некстати по телевизору показывали какое-то глупое шоу с примитивным юмором, но взгляд рубиновых глаз смог зацепить один фокус. Исчезновение. Да, это именно так. Это то, что нужно! Заставить исчезнуть своего противника, в буквальном смысле!

На удивление, Тецуя, а именно так звали «потерянного капитана», спокойно принял вредный совет. Акаши и не надеялся, что парень сможет что-то придумать с этим, но ошибся. Через некоторое время, к всеобщему удивлению, Куроко вернулся с невероятной техникой игры, которую мог изобрести разве что либо гений, либо сумасшедший.

Это расстраивало планы Сейджуро, но недостаточно, чтобы выбить опору из-под его ног. Он подпустил его к команде, и ребята приняли его, потянулись, уважали. Словно так и должно было быть. Впрочем, да, должно было быть. Этого не избежать. Тецуя — часть команды, его любят. А что Сейджуро? Выскочка, пробивший себе трудом и обманом место, которого не заслужил. Это не могло продолжаться вечно.

Тогда оставалось лишь одно — развалить команду. Уничтожить всё! Но выйти из ситуации победителем. И Акаши действительно удалось сделать это, а затем найти себе новых гениев, пусть и некоронованных. Жизнь снова стала прекрасна, но ненадолго. Зимний кубок перевернул снова всё с ног на голову. Тецуя смог вернуть прежнюю команду и даже сам Сейджуро снова вернулся к истокам. Но и это не всё. Куроко начал играть. Не по-настоящему, с этим искусственным стилем, но удивлял сам факт его роста в подобных условиях. Та скорость и сила, с которой он играл. Удивительно, что никто не замечал этого. Сам же Акаши не мог точно сказать, догадывается ли Куроко о своём потенциале, но тогда это перестало заботить его.

И что из этого вышло? Сейчас он стоит здесь на коленях, на баскетбольной площадке с полным опустошением и бессилием. Он потерпел ещё большее поражение, чем тогда. Главная игра за последние пять лет его жизни сейчас разлетелась на сотни осколков. Но что хуже всего, те самые голубые глаза смотрят на него сверху вниз, а Сейджуро не может поднять свой взгляд на них так, как обычно, ответить сдержанно и строго.

Как так получилось, что Куроко нашёл себя? Когда это произошло? После зимнего кубка? Но на игре с Джабберворкс всё было обычно. Когда уехал Кагами? Нет, невозможно, слишком мало времени. Или всё же?..

— Акаши-кун, пожалуйста, не отводи взгляд, — ударяя по нервам, звучит тихий голос.

В нём нет злости, но Сейджуро не чувствует этого, для него всё смешалось. Но Акаши поднимает голову, а из глаз сами собой льются слёзы:

— Куроко, прости меня, я…  
— Не нужно, — «он ненавидит меня», проносятся мысли в алых глазах. — Пойдем. И мне, и тебе стоит поговорить с ребятами. Они наверняка уже ждут нас, — его голос стал совсем, как у капитана. Настоящего, а не фальшивки, как Сейджуро. Он спокойно подаёт руку, чтобы помочь подняться, и они идут в холл, находящийся рядом со входом в здание. Удивительно, но всё «Поколение Чудес» и даже Момои были здесь.  
— Вам нужно многое нам рассказать, полагаю, — совершенно точно, Шинтаро, но не вовремя.  
— Куроко-чи, это было потрясно! Когда ты так научился? — тут же вешается на него Кисе. Он и вправду совершенно не изменился.

После того, как пыл Рёты наконец остужают, Куроко и Акаши могут присесть. Все смотрят на них неотрывно, ждут исповедь. Сейджуро знает, что должен начать, но не может. Слишком страшно.

Словно понимая это, первое слово взял на себя именно Тецу:

— В один момент я задумался над техниками своих приёмов. Я не могу вспомнить точно, когда это произошло, но это не важно. Я просто открыл для себя одну вещь: взрывные пасы требуют огромной силы, невидимый дриблинг — скорости и ловкости, исчезающий бросок — точнее, чем у среднестатистического игрока, а само перенаправление — невероятная концентрация и внимательность. И если это действительно так, то почему я не могу применять все эти данные в обычной игре? Они же определенно есть, существуют. Я решил обсудить это с Аомине-куном, и тогда он мне сказал, что и у него были похожие мысли. По его мнению мне мешала сама техника перенаправления, которой меня научил Акаши-кун. Мне слабо верилось в это, но я решил попробовать сначала хотя бы частично снять её оковы. В первые разы не выходило ничего хорошего, тогда я решил последовать старому совету «играй так, как тебе удобно». Ну, а результат вы увидели сегодня.

Во время всего рассказа никто, даже Кисе, не подумали перебить Куроко с глупыми вопросами и уточнениями. Все слушали внимательно и терпеливо, им было интересно. Но по завершению всё же нашлось, что спросить:

— Но ведь Акаши-чи это не специально? — с какой-то щенячьей надеждой, больше для себя самого спросил Рёта.  
— Нет… — пришлось ответить Сейджуро. Он не хотел этого, слова давались трудно, а от того он взял паузу, но продолжил. — Ещё при первой встрече я заметил потенциал Куроко. Я понял, что именно он должен быть вашим капитаном, а оттого и испугался, что стану вам не нужен… Я дал ему тот совет, надеясь больше его не увидеть, но он действительно создал на его основе технику. Я жалею о содеянном больше, чем вы можете себе представить, но прошлого не вернуть, — он быстро повернулся к Тецу и впервые за долгое время смог заглянуть прямо ему в глаза. — Этого, мало, но… Прости меня, Куроко, мне правда жаль…  
— Если честно, я не знаю, как мне тебе ответить. Ты предал меня и ребят, но я также и могу понять твои чувства, — также холодно, как и всегда ответил Тецу, совершенно не изменившись в лице. Ну, а чего ожидал Сейджуро? Трудно сказать, наверное, ничего.  
— Поэтому пусть твою судьбу решат сами ребята, — это самый страшный суд, который только мог придумать Тецу.  
— Ты подлый подонок, мне противна сама мысль, что ты был моим капитаном, и поверь, это ОЧЕНЬ цензурно. Я категорически против, — взял инициативу Аомине.  
— Мне не нравится мысль, что я буду решать чью-то судьбу. Бог — предполагает, а человек — располагает.  
— Это подлый поступок со стороны Акаши-чи, но я не могу представить нас без него, кроме того, ему нужна наша поддержка, а не порицание. Я прощаю Акаши-чи!  
— Нэ, Ака-чин очень слабый игрок и человек, но он мне нравится, поэтому я вместе с Ки-чином.  
— Что ж, тогда решено. Добро пожаловать в команду!

**Author's Note:**

> Немного личных хедов и теорий вот в такой форме. А всё началось с фразы Аомине про незамеченный потенциал Куроко.


End file.
